Shadow Play
by YaoixSlave
Summary: When Sora can't go to sleep due to a horrific and ongoing nightmare he is weary while fighting the Heartless. Riku can't stop dreaming of Sora, and is always dreaming of their soft lips touching. Well what if their dreams came true?
1. A Dark Greeting

Chapter 1: A Dark Greeting

"Sora, why do you keep appearing in my thoughts?" Riku asked as he left footprints in soft wet sand, the sun passing the horizon making the water of the never ending seas glisten, "I wanted to ask the same." Sora said turning his head towards Riku blushing only to down cast it nervously. The two boys stood lone on the beach, their feet being brushed by the cool water, "All I know, is that my heart belongs to one person, and one person alone. You. Help me out of the darkness and into the light." Riku walked closer until he was face to face with the young key blade master, "R-Riku-" Sora mumbled before falling into a deep passionate kiss, his soft pink lips touching the older boy's, a dream come true. "Riku…I want it to stay like this forever…" Sora whispered before moving in for another kiss, "Me too." Riku opened his mouth at the same time as Sora, and slowly they rolled their tongues along one another the night slowly closing in.

It wasn't until a few minutes into their kiss did a large gust brush past them, allowing Riku to lower both himself and Sora to the soft ground. "I want you. No matter what. I want to feel the most pure body in all the worlds. Yours. The key blade master's."

Riku rolled his hand under Sora's top feeling that soft body he had been dreaming about for some time now, how it was so smooth and warm, "Mmn…" Sora moaned loving the touch of the other, trying not to hasten anything, he wanted this, but on his mind he was denying it and accepting it at the same time.

Riku was on top of Sora, looking at him with eyes of desire, Sora looked like he was ready to faint from breathing o heavily, "I want all of you." Riku peeled off Sora's jacket and dropped his head down and bit onto the zipper of Sora's red top pulling it down revealing his soft young body, "Riku, I'm scared. I mean, this world is only an illusion, we are going to have to leave it someday." Sora bit his lower lip and glanced at Riku then away as if ashamed, "We'll run away. We can go explore other worlds together." Riku was also having the same worries, but he didn't care, "Forget about all that let's at least have this." Riku brushed Sora's now rosy cheek.

- - -

Sora wasn't able to sleep for three days, since every time he fell asleep he dreamt of falling into the grip of darkness. "Ahh, what to…what to do?" Sora yawned wandering through the districts of Traverse Town alone, slightly waggling around from sleep deprivation.

Donald, Goofy, and Cid were doing something with the Gummi ship so Sora was left to wait until their return. He opened the doors to the second district looking around, noticing something different. It wasn't anything big, just that the mosaic by the keyhole had changed into a beach layout, "It looks like the islands." He muttered before finally crashing to the ground exhausted.

"Sora…let's stay here forever." A voice spoke, Sora couldn't tell who it was, his eyes were squinting from so much sunlight, "Let's never leave. Just me and you, here forever." The voice got closer until Sora was able to depict one thing, soft green eyes staring at him caringly, "Just me and you." It said once more before Sora felt lips touch his own.

"Mmnn…" Sora moaned before his dream turned into a nightmare, and as the kiss ended Sora's eyes were opened and the figure was gone, leaving him to be swallowed up by a pool of shadows, latching onto him like a leach. "No!" he leapt up still laying before the same mosaic, "Why can't I get that out of my head…" he looked up to that beautiful beach to notice something else had changed, there was a setting sun and a rising moon in the sky. "Where is that place I wonder?" he lifted himself up wearily and brushed his clothes down, and wandered on.

- - -

"Sora…mmnn…" Riku whimpered before throwing himself up out of his bed. "What-why? Why is he in every one of my thoughts and dreams?" Riku bit his thumbnail now sliding out of his bed nude, his body drenched in sweat.

"How did I-" he leapt onto his feet frantically, he remembered going to sleep in his shorts, but now they were gone. "I have to leave. My mind is too flustered to deal with all of these creeps." He said rushing around the room finding his clothes thrown all over the place.

Riku stood in front of his door and a vortex of shadows ensnared him taking him to another area. "This will do." He found himself in the cemetery of Halloween Town.

- - -

"Sora…" that voice from his dream echoed inside his head with every step, "…Sora."

Sora was on the roof of the Gizmo shop staring into the night sky leaning on a pillar, he was about to talk when suddenly three shadows turned into heartless, and three Green Requiems appeared, "Leave me alone." He grumbled summoning his key blade and slashing at the six, taking them out easily, "I would really like to be able to take a nap you know." he attempted to smile.

As he sat down on the edge of the building another heartless appeared, but this time something different happened. Sora didn't notice the shadow right away letting it shock Sora, who swung his key blade leaping into the air bouncing around, "Ow!" he yelped letting the shadow disappear.

Unknown to him the shadow left a small heartless emblem on the back of his neck.

"Sora!" Donald called from below, "Hey Sora, we're ready to go!" Goofy hopped up once waving his shield around, "Ow…okay…" Sora rubbed his neck quickly following with a leap off the building and slowly caressing to the ground landing on his feet.

"So where to?" Donald asked turning to Sora, "Wh-what?" Sora looked around, he was trying to take a catnap, but he still couldn't stay asleep. "Cid said there was something weird going on at Halloween Town." Goofy pointed in the direction he thought was Halloween Town. "Yeah, he did." Donald pointed in the opposite direction, "Okay…" Sora was stuck between being awake and not.

In a moments notice the ship blasted away into warp speed, and not even a minute later, the ship reappeared right by Halloween Town. "Gawrsh, would you look at that." Goofy pointed to the world which was radiating an odd purple and black aura. "What's going on down there?" Sora asked as they landed on the planet.

As the trio entered the town a pack of shadows appeared, and a few Bigs as well. "Well, this isn't the best welcome wagon." Sora said summoning his key blade and slashing at the heartless. Donald and Goofy followed.

"Sora!" Riku looked over to the three heroes fighting off the heartless, "Bring him here." Riku crossed his arms watching the fight.

A shadow crawled under Sora without any notice, and absorbed him. Sora yelped, but his voice was cut short as he was engulfed by the shadow. "Hi there." Riku smirked looking down at the baffled Sora.

Riku jumped down from the tombstone and walked up to Sora, "Why do I keep thinking of you?" he asked as if expecting an answer. Sora was about to speak but he turned red and his voice went hoarse. "Sora…" the voice Sora had been hearing rang again, and he matched two and two to come to the conclusion that Riku had been in his dreams haunting him.

"I should ask you the same." Sora grunted jumping back readying his weapon for a fight." You know you'll only lose." Riku said shrugging, and summoned his own weapon. But Sora couldn't stand any longer, his knees got weak and his ankles let go, he fell to ground like a rock.

"What the heck?" Riku asked walking up to Sora perplexed as to what had just happened. He looked down at his prey, wondering why he had fallen, only to mindlessly kneel down and caress the boy's soft face. "Wh-why am I doing this?" Riku mumbled taking his hand away hesitantly.

"Sora…Why are you always in my thoughts?" Riku lowered his head until he could hear the soft breathes taken by the brown haired boy, "What is it about you that makes me think so much?" Riku lowered his head even closer. "Why are your lips-so inviting?" he pecked Sora on the chin before also falling into a deep sleep.

In Sora's mind the nightmares were gone but his eyes were still shut, and that soft caring voice was still comforting him. In Riku's mind his eyes were shut but he knew what to say.


	2. Darkness Fades

Chapter 2: Darkness Fades

"Huh?" Sora flailed jumping up expecting his key blade to appear, but nothing came. He then fell back down onto his butt astounded as to where he was.

The Destiny Islands.

"W-what the? How can I be here? I thought my world was destroyed." Sora thought out loud shaking his head in confusion, and he had all right to be. He sat there baffled, stuck in a daze, wondering how this was possible. "It's a dream. It's got to be. I'll just pinch myself and I'll wake up." He smirked as he pinched himself, "Ow!" he yelped but regaining his composure only to do it again, "Ow ow!" he yelped once more.

"Okay, maybe if I-" and so he left, going into a rant of ideas and ways to hopefully wake himself up.

Fifteen minutes later.

"Maybe that whole Heartless thing was the dream. Maybe all of that key blade master stuff was all my imagination." He sighed closing his eyes and tilting his head upward opening his blue eyes, this time nearly fainting.

"Sora! You're even in this dream too?" Riku said walking up angered, "What do you mean? I thought this was my dream?" Sora did a double take of the silver haired boy.

"How is this possible? And what were you staring at? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Riku was acting weird; he was trying to be nice. "Look up there." Sora said pointing to the sky, and was looking at Riku suspiciously, "What-" Riku shut up after looking up. There was a sun and a moon both visible and both glowing radiantly.

"What's that about?" Riku finally said after breaking from his stupor, "And why are you looking at me so freaky for?" Riku sounded as though nothing had ever happened and he was back to his normal self. "How can you say such a thing? We're enemies remember?" Sora said almost glaring at Riku, "You even tried to steal the key blade from me. Who are you and what have you done with the real Riku?" Sora stood up before the taller boy clutching his fist ready to fight.

"You're still the same naïve boy that I knew when I was a kid." Riku smirked, looking at Sora deviously, "Don't you feel weird too? I mean this place isn't normal." Riku stepped closer. Sora stepped back.

"W-what are you talking about? Other than the fact that you're here and there's a full moon and sun in the sky, it's pretty normal." Sora said only to realize his idiocy a moment later, "Okay. I guess I do feel weird." He looked at Riku, who just stood there with a straight face. "Why are you always in my thoughts? I never even think of Kairi anymore. Just you." Riku stepped closer, almost whispering.

"I can't help you on that." Sora mumbled, this time not moving at all. "And I don't know why, but you just look so different." Riku stared at Sora, his soft green eyes looking the boy up and down, "I guess this place just brings the thoughts in the back of our minds to a whole new extreme. Maybe this is our perfect world." Riku sounded so sincere and so innocent. "What do you mean?" Sora asked blushing softly, 'This is so familiar…I don't know why, but I just trust him right now…I feel like he could do anything to me and I wouldn't care. Because I know he wouldn't hurt me.' Sora thought, looking at Riku.

"I can't figure it out. I should be fighting you right now, yet I don't want to. All that being enemies thing is gone in my head, all replaced by you." Riku turned to the water staring into the never-ending horizon, watching as the sun began to set and the moon took its place.

Sora didn't know what to say. He had to admit, that he was also having some odd feelings, and some pictures of Riku from their past he never gave a second chance until now.

Riku in nothing but a pair of shorts chasing him and Kairi nowhere around in the crystal clear water.

Riku smiling so softly at night as they all sat a top a cliff and stared into the night sky.

Riku falling a top Sora when they were fighting, his warm breath on his neck, their soft skin touching one another.

For the next hour or so, the two boys sat on the beach talking about past happenings and adventures. Taking off their shoes and walking along the beach joking around and laughing.

"I miss this." Sora said smiling and placing his hands behind his head kicking the sand around, "Let's just stay here forever. We can play and have fun for ever." Sora giggled. "We couldn't do that. That's too selfish." He sighed coming to that conclusion.

"Who cares? I think that would be perfect." Riku smiled mimicking Sora's movements. "Are you serious? You're the one who always wanted to leave this island and go explore new places. Now you want to stay here forever?" Sora sounded surprised. "We've got each other, that's good enough for me." Riku looked at Sora softly.

Sora stopped, not knowing why and just stared at Riku. They both pivoted turning to the water, Sora kept quiet, as did Riku.

- - -

"Sora, why do you keep appearing in my thoughts?" Riku asked as he left footprints in soft wet sand, the sun passing the horizon making the water of the never ending seas glisten, "I wanted to ask the same." Sora said turning his head towards Riku blushing only to down cast it nervously. The two boys stood lone on the beach, their feet being brushed by the cool water, "All I know, is that my heart belongs to one person, and one person alone. You. Help me out of the darkness and into the light." Riku walked closer until he was face to face with the young key blade master, "R-Riku-" Sora mumbled before falling into a deep passionate kiss, his soft pink lips touching the older boys, a dream come true. "Riku…I want it to stay like this forever…" Sora whispered before moving in for another kiss, "Me too." Riku opened his mouth at the same time as Sora, and slowly they rolled their tongues along one another the night slowly closing in.

It wasn't until a few minutes into their kiss did a large gust brush past them, allowing Riku to lower both himself and Sora to the soft ground. "I want you. No matter what. I want to feel the most pure body in all the worlds. Yours. The key blade master's."

Riku rolled his hand under Sora's top feeling that soft body he had been dreaming about for some time now, how it was o smooth and warm, "Mmn…" Sora moaned loving the touch of the other, trying not to hasten anything, he wanted this, but he was denying it and accepting it at the same time.

Riku was on top of Sora, looking at him with eyes of desire, Sora looked like he was ready to sleep, "I want all of you." Riku peeled off Sora's jacket and dropped his head down and bit onto the zipper of Sora's red top pulling it down revealing his soft young body, "Riku, I'm scared. I mean, this world is only an illusion, we are going to have to leave it someday." Sora bit his lower lip and glanced at Riku then away as if ashamed, "We'll run away. We can go explore other worlds together." Riku was also having the same worries, but he didn't care, "Forget about all that let's at least have this." Riku brushed Sora's now rosy cheek.

As the sun completely faded past the horizon, the moon was now above them and in that light they began to kiss once more, this time Riku added a little more force into it. Sora had no problem with this, just the thought of Riku dominating him made him feel even safer.

Riku moved down from Sora's mouth and down his neck, "I want this too." Sora muttered as Riku started his way down to Sora's nipples. He licked them and rubbed them, taunting Sora, "R-Riku…You're such a jerk" Sora said between breaths smiling and playing with Riku's silver hair.

Riku slowly undid Sora's pants and pulled them off and onto the wet sand. Sora completely exposed.

"You're body is the most beautiful I have ever seen. It's just begging to be taken." Riku sighed greedily before stripping himself down. "You are the only one I will ever want in me." Sora whispered into Riku's ear and nibbled on his earlobe. Riku began to stroke Sora's own hardening penis.

Riku moved back down, "I want more." His face met Sora's erection. "I want all of you." He licked the tip while massaging Sora's entire body, and then little by little went down, taking all of it into his mouth. Sora gasped for air loudly.

He moved up and down at a slow pace, enjoying every second of it, his own member throbbing, "I'm close" Sora whimpered gripping the wet sand and raising his knees.

Riku moved away, "I want you inside me. I need you inside me. So then I can always have you in me." Sora said rolling over so he was on top. Riku smiled, "I can't wait." He said deviously as Sora lightly bit down on his neck, and then started kissing his chest as he moved down. The large thing made him nervous at first, but that turned into a deeper fervor. Sora licked up and down the tall shaft, the taste making him so much more crazed for the silver haired boy who had changed his life so much. And so he went down. He took the whole thing down into his mouth.

Riku stroked Sora's neck, loving the sensation. The moon now seemed bigger and brighter, "With you, everything is bigger and better." He said with a meek laugh. Sora moved up and down, holding the lower part of Riku's penis in his hand as he sucked, "Let's hit our climax, together." Riku panted letting Sora off.

"Let's get in the water," Riku advised as they stood up and took Sora's hand, "That way it wont hurt so much. I will not stand to see such purity soiled." They stood in waist high water and made-out deeply once more. The two boys held each other tightly. This would be moment made to last a lifetime.

Riku waded deeper into the water until only his head could be seen. Sora followed, his cheeks still red. "Make me yours." Sora whispered sensually as he held onto Riku.

Riku smiled and grabbed Sora's butt, and felt the boy's untouched rosebud, "I will make sure of it." Riku rubbed the smooth hole, and then lifted Sora. Sora held his breath as he felt Riku's penis rub against him, 'I know I can trust him' he thought as he was slowly dropped down onto the hard member. "Ah!" Sora shrieked as the head penetrated him, "It will only hurt for a little bit. I promise." Riku said closing his eyes as the sensation of him entering the younger boy took over and he loved it.

Finally, as the entire thing filled Sora, they kissed and kissed. Sora kept breathing heavily, with all the different feelings going on inside and out, he was getting worn out.

The ocean had no waves. But that was soon to change.


End file.
